A New Threat
by IOU1232
Summary: When Team Go with there new/old member Shego answer a panic call at a liquor store they meet a boy more powerful than them all put together. Rated M for: Language, Violence, possible sexual references/description
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My good luck

It was a typical morning. The new alarm waking him at exactly 8:18am and promptly being smashed against the bedside table. _I dunno why i buy these things, all i do is break them and get conned at the store for a cheap knock off_.  
The six foot four, muscle built eighteen year old stumbles out of bed and towards his Ipod and presses play to blast out the tunes of the 90's. "They just don't make them like the old bands." With Blurs Song 2 playing through the small house he throws on a Gorillaz t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The tired teen walks into the kitchen to prepare a meal fit for a freshman, two pop tarts and a glass of milk.

It was a surprise that he found the house for the price it was, living in Go city for students is a nightmare usually ending in a shared house with some bandwagon boy/girl band wannabe wanting to make a big impact on the world, especially in the medical course i choose for some reason. You see I hate company. Since the incident I've always have and will be a "loner" why have someone pulling you down or stabbing you in the back both literally and metaphorically. Those times are over and wont be catching up to me unless they crawl six feet up and have a god damn good soppy apology for me.

Me, I just want to get by and stay out of trouble. Well the last one is what i used to tell my parents half way across the world in the land of tea, biscuits, dodgy politics and the scum of the upper class. Truth is I never back down from a fight and always win with next to no injuries but when i get a nasty cut or a busted lip it heals in a day with no evidence that it was ever there. Its a curse in some way because I cant flash my hard man scars to the women at Go university _Cause that always works with girls... Dumb-ass_

With breakfast ate and some type of clothing being worn it was time for the trek to the uni grounds with backpack over one arm and baseball cap on.  
_Wonder who's at the door this time to lecture me_  
About a mile away from the university and the slow walk with detours purposely included will let him arrive after the theory lesson and just in time for cutting some unlucky guy open. But first the detour, Bob's liquor store. "Hey Doris, you know what to do." The middle aged al-Capone lookalike demanded

"Another hit in the same month, I already gave you your god-damn protection money last week" the elderly clerk yelled

My good luck strikes again, I walk into the store to pick up the six pack of Strongbow lager to drown myself in during the final lecture. "

Hey Doris, how you - who's this freak?"

"Please don't start Louis" Doris pleaded

"Watch your tone boy, or I'll teach you a lesson in manners" al-Capone steps forward cracking his knuckles.

"Oh didn't know you sold to low life's like him, well how about you get lost before something bad happens"

The thugs hand works its way into the pocket of the cheap leather jacket while I spoke and is now slowly waving the knife in front of me. Doris, out of sight presses the panic button alerting the newly re-joined Team Go that there's going to be trouble, and probably a dead or dying teen in her shop.

"Calm do-" the thug launches forward knife thrusted forward, I easily side step the attack and throw my arms behind the stumbling man and guide him through the newly built beer pyramid. The man jumps up and swipes at my leg cutting the jeans and some skin. I flinch back and place a powerful fist into his chin sending him into the air before landing a powerful kick to his gut propelling him forward into the window and the hard concrete below.

"Look I said calm down"

"Fuck you, you... Oh shit"

The team go jet hovers above the road and the team of misfits land on the empty street. From above it looked like the man being beaten and thrown through a window was the victim and the teen standing over the man kicking his back was the villain.  
Hego being the _leader_ shouts for the teen to stop and come peacefully. But as you might off guessed I don't like being told what to do and well, its Team Go, it could be fun.

"Pfft, I dunno I do like beating this guy" empathised with a swift stamp to his side.

"Look we out number you and over power you" Hego explained signalling the others to step forward, the new/old member Shego taking an extra step.

"Hmm well when you put it that way, I'll just continue and see how long I can last against the only real threat Shego. Then again i bet she misses the old life" _wonder when i will tell them I'm not the bad guy... I'll give it a bit_

The Wego's attack first running forward at high speeds exposing near enough every part of there body for an easy take-down. Louis ducks the first fist and knocks the second to the side while performing an altered rugby tackle to take down two targets instead of one. When down he delivers two quick punches knocking the Wego twins out. Louis finds a stray glass shard on the floor and throws it into the advancing Hego's leg knowing that the cut inflicted would cause no real damage due to there healing capabilities. Hego swiftly fell to the floor tripping Mego up in the process, landing straight on his face he decides to stay down and let his sis take on the boy. Getting up of the knocked out Wego's Louis stares at Shego.

"Well that's your stupid brothers out of the picture, don't make me have to hurt a beautiful girl like you."

_Did he just call me.._

"My brothers aren't the hardest of opponents, me on the other hand like to do it a bit more on the violent side." Lighting her hands with the green glow of plasma.

"So you gonna back down and go so i can get back to doing nothing?"

"Why would I be that easy" Standing still looking Shego up and down for a minute.

"Well what you waiting for" asked Shego

"Just wondering what I should call you. What about Kermit?" Louis teased, Shegos plasma around her arms got wider.

_hmm I wonder how much it takes for her to use it_

"Or what about... Emerald or Em for short. Its not insulting but it has a nice ring to it, but only if you're green everywhere" Louis winks teasing Shego making her blush

"Well ruby would be suitable for how your cheeks just turned all shades of red" Louis starts to slowly walk towards the green girl who must be around his age or slightly older. Getting just a few feet forward from the spot he was just in

"so how's the hero life? Finally becoming a good girl... Like that Kim"

"W-what NO, I'm not like that goody goody 'perfect' girl" Shego growled.

"I sense that you're jealous of her, i always did think she was holding back in your fights"

"ME. SHEGO JEALOUS OF HER, I WAS THE ONE HOLDING BACK" her eyes glowing like the plasma that surrounds her entire body.

_Oh shit this could either hurt like hell, or i could die_

Mego raises his head and yells at Shego to stop before she does something stupid. Shego starting to calm herself down makes Louis come out with one last comment

"Well its good to see they have you on a leash again" With those words spoken Shego throws everything she has at him, bombarding the 18 year old with the most powerful plasma she can create creating a large crater where Louis last stood. She only stopped when Hego tackled her to the floor fearing of the fate of the Wegos knowing that all that could be left would be a pile of ashes, thankfully the Wegos noticed there sister glowing as bright as a second sun and scrambled into the store. Shego coming to terms with the life she just took crawled the short distance forward to the edge of the hole in the road peeking over the edge to see what damaged had been done.

"Well that hurt, nice to see you Em" apart from the gasps from Hego and Mego, Louis only heard the passed out Shego bang her head on the tarmac.


	2. Chapter 2: Unsuspecting Outcome

**Believe it or not I do not own the characters apart from Louis**

Chapter 2: Unsuspecting outcome

Well I guess you want to know where I am now. Saying that this room has no windows apart from the 'mirror' that has the members of Team Go behind it and the room barely allows me to lay down straight. I can say I'm 90% sure that its not a five star hotel, trust me the room service is terrible. Moving around the discarded food tray and an empty glass of water Louis placed himself a foot away from the 'mirror' and stared directly at the Team of hero's not knowing which one his was looking at, addressed the whole of the gang.

"So guys no hard feelings about getting beaten by a kid who you thought was robbing a store? You see I'm sorry for publicly handing your asses to you on a silver platter."

"Giving me the cold shoulder then, OK I understand"

.../…/...

"It's strange, he survived and his clothes still remain like he had some sort of shield around him" Mego explained

"This does scare me, he's the only one to be met with sis's full force and he got out without a scratch" Hego adds onto Mego's observation.

…_/.../..._

_I wonder how thick this 'mirror' is?_

One perfectly aimed punch sent a spider web of glass crumbling down exposing the onlookers shocked faces. Looking down I can see that the window was at least three inches thick and was probably reinforced to some extent.

"Good, sooo. How is everyone?" Louis asked

"Ho-how did you do that!?" stuttered Hego

"Well Hego you move your arm back a bit, clench your fist and thrust it forward" explained Louis with a hint of sarcasm.

"So if you could explain why I'm stuck in a prison cell most likely in Go Tower, that would be great"

"You do know that Shego blasted plasma at you and you just kinda, well, sat down in a crater hot enough to melt the strongest of metals" Mego explained the obvious.

"Also did you know that I took down Team Go? Saying that where is Em?" Louis added while climbing forward through the shattered glass.

"Who's Em- Oh sis, she's in the medical ward for mild head trauma. After someone survived a plasma attack able to wipe the whole of Go City of the map she passed out and banged her head on the tarmac. We then shot you with a tranquillizer... Ten times. After we got you here the doctors looked at you and they still don't know how you lived" The Wego's told Louis in unison watching him just stroll past Hego and Mego.

"Where-where you going?" Hego said while stepping forward in front of the boy who just hours ago stopped him and his team.

"Hmm, I could head to the Uni or I can check on Shego. Even better I could do anything what I want" Louis explained to Hego.

That is checking on Shego, I didn't mean for her to get hurt the other members, yeah I wanted to hurt Hego that pompous prick had it coming, thinking he's the best.

"We can't let you go anywhere until we know how you did all of that back at the store" Wego making the teams motive of keeping Louis in the cell known.

"Let's just say I was lucky and have some tricks up my sleeve, now what about you move out of the way and let me go see Shego" Louis barged Hego to the side and walked to the door.

"So where is medical ward? I need to check on Shego so stop standing there like I smashed through a couple inch thick reinforced glass window"

"We'll show you the way" offered the Wego's. Walking through the door in front of Louis waving there hand for him to follow. The medical ward was three floors down and on the other side of the tower. It should take five minutes to get there with the elevators broke.

"Sorry about knocking you two out, I didn't mean for you two to be the most affected by the little fight." apologised Louis

"It's no big, I'm sure we have and will have worse"

"If you say so, how was the shop clerk? Did anyone pay for the window and the drinks that got smashed by the thug?"

"Yeah, perks of being superhero's is near enough unlimited bank card."

"Shego must be tough to handle on the team"

"Haha you can say that again"

"How much further to the Medical Bay?"

"So, what's the deal with wanting to see sis so much?" The Wego's finally asked looking at Louis just like he grew a second head.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to see her, you have to admit she's cute when angry. A bit painful but still cute" explained the boy who should have been killed a few hours ago with hot plasma.

"So, you like Shego?" wondered the twins looking at each other and then back at Louis, opening the room Shego was being held in, without Louis knowing Shego listened into the conversation about her.

"Wha-What...No" The twins just look at him with both of them looking through Louis lie with ease "Fine. Yeah, maybe. I dunno yet. I like her in a way, but I don't know what that way is, I didn't make a great first impression though." replied Louis red entering his cheeks but noticing the partially open door and the increasing smirks on the Wego's faces growing ear to ear.

"Glad to help. Bye" The Wego's bolt down the hall before Louis could give them a first class ticket to a world of pain.

"Son of a-"

"Don't worry you'll get use to them in time" Shego opens the door fully and invites the angered boy in. Shego was out of her uniform in a stripped black and white T-shirt and a pair of light brown chinos.

_God she's lovely, ok play it cool. _

"Who says I'll be here long enough to get use to them, you planning on me staying" asked Louis walking in and sitting down in a dwarfed black plastic chair observing the newly entered room. It must be five times bigger than the holding cell he woke up in. It branched into four rooms, a kitchen, easily spotted through the hole in the wall used as a kind of table or serving area. The bathroom door was ajar displaying the large shower with marble walls and half of the bleach white clay sink, just to the left of the bathroom door was a closed room most likely the bedroom. "Nice place you have here, doesn't look like a medical room though."

"Is that where those four idiots told you I was, a minor blow to the head from the floor wouldn't make me go to the doctor. Speaking of which aren't you supposed to be in the interrogation room?" Walking over to the kitchen with a bit more of a swing in her step and opening the fridge pulling out what seems to be two glasses.

"Heh, funny story about that" Louis says while rubbing the back of his neck . "Soo, you hear anything when I was with the twins?"

"Hmm, I might of, I might not of. Drink?" She waves the freshly opened bottle in Louis face.

"Yes please, god I'm thirsty." Louis snatches the bottle from Shego and takes a quick sip but instantly sprays it onto the floor. "What the hell is this!?" Looking at the label and the brand name he has never seen before.

"What, to _strong _for you" Shego teased sitting on the comfier leather sofa opposite to Louis.

"Haha, no just tastes like piss. Probably some rich type of beer, nothing less for the hero's."

"What have you got against Team Go, and a matter of fact it isn't a 'rich type'." imitating the teens voice while noticing him scout the room. "What you looking for? No-ones here apart from us" snapping his head back to the pale green girl, he just smiles "Sorry, force of habit. People do get jumpy after being abducted by superhero's and an ex-villain"

Looking down at her bottle "Yeah sorry about that, Hego wanted to see how you survived"

Seeing that Shego was actually sorry about what happened at the store he decided to drop the protective attitude. "Could of just asked, to be honest I thought I was a dead man. That plasma is pretty hot, just like the person who wields it" with a playful smirk on the end butterfly's entered Shego's stomach, but getting past the rare compliment that she next to never receives because of peoples fear of the once criminal. After her rehabilitation into the hero life ever since Draken gave up with his schemes, probably tired of being beaten by a young cheerleader and Shego's endless insults about his stupid plans, people still didn't look at her in a different way. Still an outcast in her own city and in the shadow of her equally as stupid colleagues Shego mainly stayed in her room and only left to help the members of Team Go, get food and drinks or to go to her favourite club once a month in a disguise devised by Global Justice, so she never had a compliment from a sober guy based on the real her.

"Then why make me attack you if you thought you would die!"

"Because it seemed fun at the time" Louis replied not noticing the growing anger on the inside of Shego

_Why do I care about him, it's his stupid, probably short life. Just cause he is nice, caring and seems to see past the old me, doesn't mean I should be going soft for him - _

Louis whistle snaps Shego out of her mental rant "Hey, you allin there."

"What, yeah. Did you say something?" Louis just laughed and asked his question again. "What fun is there to be done in this place, apart from surprising your brothers with an escape out of the holding cell?"

"Well I have the best music system in Go City, but you probably don't like any of the bands I have."

"Test me" Challenged Louis

"Hmm, ok. I have: Blink 182, Sum 41, Greenday, Gorillaz, Blur-"

"Woah woah, are you sure that blow to the head affected your memory, can you remember what shirt I was wearing?" Louis joked standing up walking to the collection of CD's in there own rack next to the pristine CD player and bending down on one knee he flips the switch behind the sub woofer being greeted by a low pitch rumble, diverting his sight to the CD's noticing some bands that Shego was to embarrassed to say, the main one was an album Louis himself owned and before Shego could see which one he had chosen, Busted's Air Hostess had started and Louis was asking her to stand up and dance with him. Refusing, Louis turned the music up grabbed a hairbrush nearest to him and started to jump up and down singing along directing the lyrics at Shego.

Shego finding to hard to not laugh at the bad dancing and singing going on, she fell of the sofa laughing holding her sides. Louis found the falling Shego to funny and had stopped his show to start his own laughing fit. Moving back to chair Shego's little fit on the floor trips Louis up. Within seconds both of Louis hands where at the side of Shego's shoulders and his face millimetres away from hers. With blood rushing to both of their cheeks Shego makes the move leaning her head up and meeting Louis lips with her own. Just as the kiss had started the rooms door opens.

"Will you turn that music... Louis, Shego?" Both Louis and Shego twist there heads towards the intruder.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT KNOCKING" Shouted Shego pushing Louis of her and storming towards Mego.

"I did knock but that god awful music must of drowned it out." Mego said retreating out of the room knowing full well that an angry Shego is a bad Shego. Louis standing up and turning Busted down, rushed in front of Shego and held his hands up facing the enraged Shego.

"Come on it was an simple mistake" He tried to reassure Shego with her hands already coated in plasma. Louis going on pure instinct took her left hand in his right and said "It's ok, he wont tell anyone" Staring back into Mego's eyes "Will you"

Seeing pure anger in Shego and not wanting to get on any of the couples bad side even more "No,no I wont. I wont tell anyone, I'll leave you two alone."

"Good, now go" Louis demanded Mego who already had no intention on staying he quickly backed out followed by Louis slamming the door shut.

"Why you do that?" asked Shego

"What did I do?" the surprised Louis wondered, thinking how he did wrong.

"Don't try to hide it, you're embarrassed that you was seen kissing me, that's why you told Mego not to tell anyone" looking upset with her eyes watering up, Louis pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead "Why would I be embarrassed being with the one and only Shego, I thought you would be embarrassed with me because well, I'm just me and you did go all plasma and angry"

"Yeah, well, I don't know why I did that." mumbled Shego while nestling her head into Louis chest.

"So I take this as you like me then"

"What gave you that idea" Shego looks up from the his chest and kisses him on the lips. Two minutes later they broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"What time is it?" asked Louis still dazed from the kiss.

"Hmm" looking at the plain clock on the wall. "It's 11:25, why?" brushing a strand of hair from Shego's face and exchanging a quick kiss "Dosen't matter, school can wait."

There was knocking at the door and Louis with his free hand opened the door to be greeted by the Wego's in mission uniform. "Erm sis... and Louis, we have a situation"

"What now" Shego questioned the twins.

"Someone you know has made a come back"

"It's about time that blue dude surfaced again" moving out of the embrace of Louis, Shego kisses his cheek and rushes into her bedroom. "Give me a second to get ready" She shouted from the king sized room.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to wear that uniform. I'll go like this" Shego overheard Louis tell her brothers feeling a bit better that he will be there with her. It's been years since she actually was happy about going on a mission with her brothers and all it took was one boy. Finishing putting her signature catsuit on she steps into the room with Louis and the twins.

"Louis if your jaw drops any more it'll drop of"

He has already seen her in her catsuit but never seemed this attracted to it. The suit shows of all of Shego's body and for her new boyfriend it was hard for him to control himself seeing her dressed like that.

The Wego's turn around and head out of the room while Shego walks past the stunned Louis and brushes against her hips against his waist kissing his lips. "OK lets get a move on, don't want to keep them waiting." Shego chuckles at his reaction to the touch and pulls his arm to get him moving and to snap him out of his trance she put against him.


End file.
